Forget-Me-Not
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Taiga berencana untuk kuliah di Amerika. Namun, Rei merasa berat hati. / "Kamu yakin akan pergi ke Amerika tanpa aku?" / Rei merasa heran dengan bunga yang diberikan Taiga padanya. / "Bunga apa ini?" / "Ini bunga forget-me-not, Rei-chan. Kamu mau tahu apa maksudku memberikan bunga ini untukmu?" / AU. Kagami x Rei. For #MaknaBungaChallenge Read and review!
Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki x Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi

Pair: Taiga Kagami x Rei Hino

Warning: AU, OOC, Typo, tak sesuai EYD, dll

Summary: Taiga berencana untuk kuliah di Amerika. Tapi, Rei merasa berat hati ketika cowok yang dicintainya itu akan pergi meninggalkannya, jauh darinya. / "Kamu yakin akan pergi ke Amerika tanpa aku?" / Rei merasa heran dengan bunga yang diberikan Taiga padanya. / "Bunga apa ini?" / "Ini bunga forget-me-not, Rei-chan. Kamu mau tahu apa maksudku memberikan bunga ini untukmu?" / AU. Kagami x Rei. For #MaknaBungaChallenge by zhaErza. Read and review!

 **~Forget-Me-Not~**

"Apa? Kamu akan kuliah di Amerika?"

Itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari mulut gadis berambut hitam panjang kepada seorang cowok bertubuh tinggi besar yang duduk di sampingnya. Cowok itu mengangguk.

"Ya, begitulah, Rei-chan," balas cowok itu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku diminta Ayah untuk kuliah di Amerika. Di sanalah tempat perusahaan ayahku. Maka itulah, aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku di sana sekaligus membantu Ayah menjalankan perusahaannya."

Gadis yang dipanggil Rei itu hanya terdiam. Entah kenapa, dia terlihat tidak senang mendengar pemberitahuan itu. "Taiga-kun..."

"Ah, aku sudah tak sabar!" seru Taiga bersemangat. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan berusaha untuk bisa lulus ujian akhir dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Dan aku akan kuliah di universitas terbaik di sana! Yosha!"

Rei yang melihat Taiga bersemangat seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu berlangsung sebentar saja. Dia lalu menunduk. Hatinya bimbang. Dia benar-benar tak tahu apakah dia merasa senang atau sedih ketika cowok yang dia cintai akan pergi ke luar negeri untuk kuliah. Di satu sisi, dia senang kalau Taiga akan kuliah di universitas di Amerika yang luar biasa. Seperti yang dia idamkan selama ini. Namun di sisi lain, dia tak ingin pemuda itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya, yang masih berada di Jepang.

Dengan kata lain, Taiga akan pergi menjauh... Dari sisinya.

"Rei-chan?" Tiba-tiba panggilan dari Taiga membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Rei terkejut, lalu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kamu melamun?" tanya Taiga dengan dahi berkerut.

"Oh, tidak. Aku tidak melamun, kok. Aku-"

"Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku pergi ke Amerika?" potong Taiga. "Dari raut wajahmu, kelihatannya kamu nggak senang..."

Rei terpana. Bibirnya hanya bisa mengatup rapat. Tak mampu digerakkan sedikitpun untuk berbicara. Dia hanya bisa menatap wajah Taiga yang menyiratkan rasa keingintahuan. Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya. Rei merasa dirinya keberatan kalau lelaki bersurai hitam kemerahan itu akan pergi ke Amerika. Tapi...

"Oh, kamu salah, Taiga-kun." Rei berusaha mengelak. "Aku senang, kok kalau kamu akan kuliah ke Amerika. Kenapa aku harus tidak senang?"

"Hmm... Begitu." Taiga manggut-manggut. "Ah, tak usah kamu pikirkan. Aku hanya..."

"Tak apa," sela Rei. "Sungguh aku senang mendengar kabar itu. Aku tak bohong."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Mereka hanya menatap langit siang yang cerah. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus pelan, menerpa wajah mereka. Helaian rambut mereka berkibar tertiup angin.

"Taiga-kun..." Rei menyebut nama cowok itu perlahan.

"Hm? Apa?" balas Taiga sambil menoleh.

"Kamu yakin akan pergi ke Amerika tanpa aku?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Taiga tersentak. Dia tak menduga kalau Rei akan bertanya seperti itu. Dia bingung, kira-kira kalimat apa yang cocok untuk menjawabnya sekaligus menyakinkan cewek itu. "Ehm... Ano, aku..."

"Kamu benar-benar yakin?" Rei mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ya! Aku yakin. Yakin sekali. Lagipula, ini sudah impianku sejak lama," jawab Taiga nyengir. "Kamu masih ingat, kan? Aku pernah bilang padamu kalau aku ingin sekali bisa kuliah di Amerika."

"Tentu saja aku ingat, Taiga-kun," balas Rei.

"Emangnya... Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

Rei menghela napas berat. Oh, Tuhan. Haruskah aku menjawab jujur padanya kalau aku sebenarnya keberatan membiarkannya pergi? Aku takut kalau dia akan jauh dariku dan melupakanku... Aku benar-benar tak ingin, pikirnya kalut.

"Rei-chan..." tegur Taiga. "Tolong jawablah."

"Sebenarnya, Taiga-kun..." Rei menunduk. "Aku... Aku tak ingin kamu pergi..." jawabnya pelan.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu kamu tak ingin aku pergi?" Taiga tak mengerti apa yang barusan cewek itu katakan.

Rei menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Taiga. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa berat mengizinkanmu pergi... Kamu tahu, kamu harus kuliah di sana selama 4 tahun. Jauh dari sisiku. Aku sih, bisa saja menunggumu dalam waktu selama itu... Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatku takut..."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tak ingin kamu melupakanku..." jawab Rei sedih. Dia benar-benar tak ingin Taiga melupakannya dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. Dia mencintai cowok itu. Sangat mencintainya. Sampai-sampai dia tak mau ada hal buruk yang menimpa lelaki beralis cabang itu kalau seandainya dia berada di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauannya. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh dada bidangnya.

"Rei-chan..." Taiga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain membalas pelukan Rei. Dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia bisa menyakinkan cewek itu kalau dia takkan melupakan Rei. Taiga tak menyangka kalau Rei akan menghadapi rasa takut seperti itu. Sungguh cobaan yang berat untuknya.

Tak kusangka... Rei-chan berat hati membiarkanku pergi jauh darinya. Ternyata dia takut kalau aku akan melupakannya, batin Taiga. Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?

* * *

Di hari kelulusan SMA, Taiga mendapat nilai yang cukup baik meskipun tidak terlalu tinggi. Walaupun begitu, dia merasa puas dengan hasil kerja kerasnya itu. Demikian juga Rei. Rei merasa senang mendapat nilai bagus di hari kelulusan tersebut.

Dan hari yang ditentukan pun tiba. Yaitu Taiga akan berangkat ke Amerika untuk kuliah di sana. Sebelumnya, dia sudah berkemas-kemas dan apartemen dimana dia tinggal dikosongkan. Sekarang, Taiga hanya menatap apartemen itu dari kejauhan. Bangunan itu sudah lama dihuni olehnya sejak SMP. Tak ada yang berubah. Masih tetap seperti dulu.

"Taiga, apa kita nggak segera berangkat? Pesawatnya sudah menunggu kita di bandara. Nanti kita bisa terlambat," tegur cowok berambut hitam dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya. Cowok itu adalah Tatsuya Himuro, teman Taiga sejak kecil sekaligus 'kakak'-nya. Dia ikut pergi ke Amerika untuk kuliah bersamanya.

"Oh!" Taiga keluar dari alam lamunannya dan menoleh ke arah Tatsuya. "Tunggu dulu, Tatsuya. Aku ingat. Aku ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di sini dulu. Kamu pergi saja duluan. Nanti aku nyusul," katanya.

"Hah? Urusan apa itu, Taiga?" tanya Tatsuya dengan wajah heran.

"Yah, pokoknya itu urusan pribadiku! Kamu duluan saja, OK?" Taiga bergegas berlari menjauhi Tatsuya, yang masih menunggu taksi ke bandara. "Tunggu aku di bandara, ya! Aku akan segera datang!" serunya dengan suara yang makin merendah seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

Begitu sosok Taiga menghilang dari pandangan, Tatsuya hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya. Pasti urusan dengan pacarnya, terkanya dalam hati. Taiga, Taiga... Di saat waktu seperti ini, dia malah memilih untuk mengunjungi ceweknya. Tapi tak apa. Aku bisa menunggu kedatangannya di bandara, sambungnya. Tepat ketika taksi datang menghampirinya, dia langsung masuk ke dalam dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Sementara itu, di kuil Hikawa, Rei sedang menyapu sekitar halaman kuilnya. Membersihkan daun-daun yang rontok dan jatuh dari pohonnya. Setelah semuanya tersapu bersih, dia mengumpulkan daun-daun itu untuk dibakar.

"Hufft... Akhirnya selesai juga tugasku," ucap Rei sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dia terlihat kelelahan, namun puas begitu melihat halaman kuil peninggalan kakeknya bersih seluruhnya. Sejak kakek Rei meninggal, Rei jadi tinggal sendirian. Namun itu tak masalah baginya. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup sendiri.

"Cit... Cit... Cuiiit..." Terdengar kicauan burung pipit mengalun di telinga Rei. Rei terperangah. Dilihatnya, seekor burung pipit muncul dari atas. Terbang merendah ke arahnya. Rei mengulurkan tangannya dan menegakkan jari telunjuknya. Sengaja dia membiarkan burung kecil itu hinggap di jarinya.

Rei bersiul pelan ke arah burung itu. Burung itu membalasnya dengan kicauannya yang merdu. Lucu sekali. Seolah-olah burung itu memintanya untuk mencium paruhnya.

"Sekarang kamu boleh pergi," kata Rei pada burung itu. Burung itu pun mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang meninggalkan Rei. Mengarungi alam penuh kebebasan di atas langit yang biru.

Begitu Rei menatap burung yang sudah pergi, pandangannya masih tetap ke atas langit. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Taiga, yang sekarang sudah berangkat ke bandara. Apakah dia sudah pergi ke Amerika? Apakah dia baik-baik saja di sana? Batinnya bertanya-tanya. Dalam hatinya, dia merasa cemas kalau ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi pada Taiga. Namun dia berharap kalau Taiga baik-baik saja.

"Taiga-kun..." desahnya pelan. "Meskipun hatiku mengatakan kalau aku tak ingin kamu pergi, tapi aku rela. Aku melakukan ini karena rasa cintaku padamu. Aku berdoa semoga kamu baik-baik saja di sana dan berhasil mengejar keinginanmu..."

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyahuti perkataannya. "Terima kasih, Rei-chan. Demi kamu, aku pasti akan segera kembali..."

Rei tersentak kaget mendengarnya. Suara itu... Kedengarannya tak asing lagi. Apakah suara itu... Taiga-kun?! batinnya. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah suara itu.

Ternyata benar. Suara itu milik orang yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan Rei. Ciri-ciri orang itu Rei sudah mengenalnya. Tak perlu diragukan lagi. Orang itu tak lain adalah... Taiga.

"Maafkan aku karena kamu sudah membuatmu terkejut, Rei-chan."

"Ta, Taiga-kun? Kamu..." Rei masih tak percaya melihatnya. Matanya terbelalak, heran sekaligus kaget bukan kepalang. "Kupikir kamu... Sudah berangkat ke Amerika."

"Ah, ya... Ehm." Cowok bersurai hitam kemerahan itu seketika gugup. Dia hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Wajahnya merona merah. "A, aku... Datang ke sini... Untuk... Ehm..."

"Untuk?" Rei mengernyitkan dahinya, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Taiga katakan.

"Akh! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa!" gerutu Taiga kesal. Dia memang bukan tipe orang yang jago mengatakan hal-hal romantis pada cewek. Buktinya, ngomong sama cewek saja apalagi pacarnya sendiri sampai gugup begitu.

"Huh! Kalau kamu nggak mengatakan apa alasanmu datang ke sini, pergi saja sana!" kata Rei ketus sambil bersiap masuk ke kuil.

"Hei, tunggu!" Dengan panik, Taiga mencegah Rei pergi.

"Apa?" Rei menoleh dengan tatapan jutek.

"Tunggu dulu, Rei-chan. Kumohon," pinta Taiga. Rei menurut, lalu balas menatap Taiga. Rei merasa ada yang aneh dengan raut wajah pemuda itu. Tatapannya tidak tajam seperti biasanya. Kini, sorot matanya teduh. Rasanya begitu menenangkan. Tapi tetap saja membuat Rei merinding. Tak lama, dia merasakan debaran di dadanya.

"Aku ke sini untuk... Memberimu ini." Taiga menunjukkan sebuah karangan bunga kecil yang dia sembunyikan dari punggungnya tadi. Hanya saja Rei tidak menyadarinya. Memang terlihat kecil, tapi rimbun. Mahkota bunga itu berwarna biru dengan kuning di tengahnya. Sungguh indah.

Rei merasa heran dengan bunga yang diberikan Taiga padanya. Namun dalam hatinya, dia terpesona dengan kecantikan bunga itu walaupun dia belum pernah melihatnya. Kemudian dia menerima bunga itu.

"Indah sekali. Terima kasih, Taiga-kun. Tapi..." Rei terdiam sejenak. "Bunga apa ini?"

Taiga tersenyum simpul. "Ini bunga forget-me-not, Rei-chan. Kamu mau tahu apa maksudku memberikan bunga ini untukmu?" tanyanya.

"Forget-me-not? Hmm... Bisakah kamu memberitahuku? Aku ingin tahu," jawab Rei.

"Bisa nggak kamu artikan nama bunga itu?"

"Apa, ya?" Rei berpikir. "Artinya 'Jangan lupakan aku'?"

"Tepat!"

Deg! Jantung Rei mendadak berdetak keras. Ternyata... Maksud Taiga memberikan bunga ini padanya untuk tidak saling melupakan meskipun berada di tempat yang jauh? Astaga. Rei tidak menyangkanya. Perlahan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Apa hanya itu artinya kamu memberikan bunga ini untukku?" tanya Rei lagi.

"Tak hanya itu, selain dimaksudkan untuk tidak saling melupakan, itu pertanda kalau cintaku padamu itu abadi. Melambangkan cinta sejati dan juga kesetiaan," jawab Taiga. "Jadi, maksudku memberikan bunga ini karena aku ingin berusaha menyakinkan dirimu kalau aku takkan pernah melupakanmu nun jauh di sana. Dan aku takkan pernah mencintai orang lain selain dirimu. Karena kamulah cinta sejatiku, Rei-chan..."

Kata-kata yang barusan diucapkannya itu membuat Rei trenyuh. Bagi Rei, kata-kata itu terdengar romantis. Ya, romantis karena kata-kata itu berasal dari arti bunga forget-me-not. Bunga itu memang kecil, namun maknanya begitu mendalam. Saling mencintai dan mengingat meskipun pasangannya tidak berada di tempat yang sama.

Beruntung sekali Rei memiliki kekasih seperti Taiga. Meskipun dia tidak romantis, namun dia mengerti perasaan Rei. Taiga tahu kalau Rei sangat mencemaskan dirinya kalau seandainya dia berada di Amerika. Di tempat yang jauh sekali. Makanya itulah, Taiga memberikan bunga forget-me-not dengan maksud untuk tidak saling melupakan.

Tanpa Rei sadari, air matanya berlinang saking terharunya. Dia menghapus air matanya itu dan tersenyum menatap Taiga. "Meskipun bunga ini bukan bunga kesukaanku, tapi aku tersentuh dengan maknanya. Dengan ini, aku yakin kalau kamu takkan melupakanku. Sekali lagi, terima kasih..." katanya.

"Kamu juga, Rei-chan. Kamu jangan pernah melupakanku. Berjanjilah untuk tidak saling melupakan, ya," balas Taiga.

"Aku janji..."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berpelukan erat. Seakan tak mau lepas. Kemudian bibir milik dua insan itu pun saling menempel. Mereka berciuman lama sekali sampai kebutuhan akan oksigen muncul di benak mereka. Setelah mengakhiri ciuman itu, mereka menarik napas sebentar. Kemudian saling menatap dengan senyuman terlukis di bibir mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Taiga-kun," ucap Rei lembut.

"A, aku juga, Rei-chan..."

Lalu Taiga melepaskan pelukannya dari Rei. Setelah itu, dia menatap arloji di pergelangan tangannya.

"Oh, sepertinya jadwal keberangkatan ke Amerika akan segera dimulai!" serunya kaget. Kemudian dia menatap Rei. "Rei-chan, maafkan aku. Aku harus segera berangkat ke bandara. Pesawat yang menuju ke Amerika akan tiba di sana!" paparnya.

"Naik apa kamu ke sana?" tanya Rei.

"Taksi. Aku akan naik taksi dari sini."

"Sou. Tak apa-apa, Taiga-kun. Pergilah," ujar Rei sambil tersenyum sumringah. "Jagalah dirimu, ya. Good luck, my love..."

"Thank you, dearest," balas Taiga. "I will go now."

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Hati-hati di jalan. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan..."

Taiga tersenyum seraya menampakkan giginya yang putih. Dia merasa bahagia sebab bebannya kini sudah mulai berkurang. Rei akhirnya mengizinkannya pergi.

Maka dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Taiga berjalan cepat meninggalkan kuil Hikawa. Rei menatap kepergiannya dengan senyuman. Berkat bunga forget-me-not, Rei jadi sepenuhnya yakin pada Taiga kalau pemuda itu takkan melupakannya nun jauh di sana. Bunga biru kecil itu, yang masih dipegang Rei, tak hanya berarti untuk tidak saling melupakan. Namun juga menandakan cinta sejati dan kesetiaan. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dan berharap di masa depan nanti, mereka akan bertemu lagi.

 **~Fin~**

Hai, minna-san! Aku membuat lagi FF KagaRei. Sekarang FF ini kubuat untuk mengikuti challenge Makna Bunga yang diselenggarakan oleh zhaErza. Terima kasih, ya karena sudah mengijinkanku berpartisipasi di challenge ini, Erza-san... ^^

Aku tahu bunga forget-me-not ini dari Anime yang pernah kutonton. Aku baru tahu kalau ada bunga cantik kayak gini. Aku cari infonya via Internet. Begitu tahu makna bunganya, langsung tersentuh... :'3

Itulah sebabnya aku membuat FF ini. Bunga yang begitu mungil, namun mengandung arti yang mendalam. Dimana pasangan belajar untuk tidak saling melupakan meskipun jarak memisahkan mereka. Tak hanya itu, dalam hanakotoba, itu artinya cinta sejati. Sungguh romantis, kan?

Semoga kalian senang membaca FF-ku. Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya dan feel Romance-nya nggak berasa. Kalau kalian mau beri komentar, silakan. Sekarang sudah saatnya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa dan terima kasih sudah mau membacanya... ^o^)/


End file.
